what no one else knows
by Vampirette Knight
Summary: Chapter 506 onwards. Naruto was a good person. He was slowly growing. Becoming something, just like he always said he would. But in the end, would that be enough? Implied Narusaku. Hint of Sasusaku. If you squint.


**Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto.**

**Word Count - 1, 023**

* * *

.::what no one else knows::.

* * *

Naruto reasoned that he was a good person. He worked hard for what he had. He worked hard for the village. For Sakura; for everyone. He thought he deserved some recognition by now, what with practically saving the village from Pein and all. And he knew that they wouldn't choose him to become Hokage. Not yet at least. The day would come when his dream would come true and he would finally be recognized by everyone. Not as the monster, but as the Hero that he always dreamed of being.

The Hero that he was slowly becoming. But deep down, he knew that if he couldn't save Sasuke, then what would he ever amount to? If he couldn't save his best friend, then he had no business becoming Hokage.

So it was a challenge, as well as a promise. The Promise of a Lifetime. But also the Challenge of a Lifetime. Because it proved that if he could save Sasuke from the darkness that was slowly enveloping him, then he knew he damn well _knew _that he could do anything. Maybe even win Sakura-chan's heart.

Maybe.

Him and Sakura-chan had been through a lot in the teme's absence. They'd grown to be close. She respected him now as a ninja. She knew he was strong and powerful. She knew he was caring and would do anything to protect him. She loved him even. Just not the way he loved her. That sort of love belonged to Sasuke. But Sasuke would never take it. He didn't want it.

It was that sort of thing that even Sakura-chan knew, but wouldn't say it out loud. And Sakura-chan had grown strong too. She even beat Naruto's ass a good number of times.

And man that hurt like hell.

But she failed to catch those moments where Naruto would look at her fondly and think to himself about how much she's grown. About how good a medic she was. And whenever he would see her smile, it made his heart swell when he knew that he put that smile there.

And when he had found out that he hurt her, when he let the demon out of him, he wanted to cry. Because he had sworn to himself to always protect her, never hurt her. But Sakura had brushed it off. She didn't want to worry him. She never wanted to worry him.

But the thing that she didn't know was that even though she was strong now, he still worried about her when she would go on missions. He wished that he could go on every mission with her. That he could protect her and try, _try _to make up for hurting her. Something she may brush off, something that he will never forget.

He knew that she would always love that bastard. That bastard that Naruto would do anything to bring back home where he belonged. Because Team Seven wasn't the same without him. However antisocial he may have been. Team Seven couldn't _be _without him.

Naruto had to admit that Sakura broke his heart many times. Mostly when they were twelve. Before she acknowledged him. But when she had lied to him… When she had said that she loved him, that she was _in _love with him – when clearly she wasn't – that just broke his heart more than ever. He saw through her façade when she spoke. She wasn't in love with him. And she never would be. Not with Sasuke still walking and breathing. Not when she had hoped for a chance that maybe one day her _Sasuke-kun_ would come home and they could be a family again. But she knew that would never happen too.

So Naruto was stuck. Wishing and hoping for something that simply just wouldn't happen. Telling himself that he would never give up on her. And yet wishing in the back of his mind that he could.

He had been thinking a lot lately. About Hinata too. About her professing her love for him. Naruto wasn't stupid. He knew, had known. But didn't want to hurt her. Just like Sakura-chan didn't want to hurt him. He thought that it was ironic, the three of them chasing fter something they'll never be able to have.

Sakura chasing after Sasuke.

Naruto chasing after Sakura.

Hinata chasing after Naruto.

It was that sick twisted thing called Fate up there, playing with each of them. Ripping and tearing at their souls, making them do things that were crazy. Just to get noticed. But in the end it didn't matter. Wouldn't matter. _Never freaking mattered._

When Naruto saw his mother for the first time, something bubbled inside him.

A love, a happiness that he couldn't put his finger on. He thought, _oh she's so pretty. _And she was strong too. She had the Kyuubi's curse. She had dealt with it too. It made Naruto love her even more.

Konoha was a mess, in ruins.

And Sakura was a mess.

And _he was a mess._

But maybe being a mess wasn't so bad. Because with that mess, it brought people together. Made people realize what they have.

So Naruto would keep trying. Persevere like he is always known to do.

He would continue to walk about with that dopey grin on his face. Even if inside he was hurting. Because people always knew him to be the happy one. So he had to hold it together. If not for him, then for the sake of everyone else. He couldn't break. He was Naruto. So he'd eat his ramen, and train hard, and try to win over Sakura-chan, and become Hokage. And bring Sasuke back.

Because that was what he was born to do.

And when Sasuke came back, he'd watch as Sakura would get hurt. He'd watch as maybe Sasuke would let her in. He'd watch his two best friends together, and maybe move on. Maybe try to accept Hinata into his life.

And he'd watch as Tsunade grew even older.

As Kakashi showed up late.

As everything fell into place.

He'd watch.

Because that was what he was born to do.

* * *

**A/N - this is me, trying to get inside Naruto's head. Just a really short oneshot about his thoughts, etc. **

**Reviews are loved.**


End file.
